


Farmer's Market

by Deannie



Series: Everwood100 drabbles [9]
Category: Everwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-10
Updated: 2003-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to the market</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmer's Market

It wasn't a new thing. Most neighborhoods in New York had them, after all--sunny corner lots that blossomed once a week in the summer, left fallow the rest of the year.  


Ephram walked along the makeshift rows of crates and boxes, enjoying the sunshine and looking at the imperfect, impossibly fresh produce. And the flowers. God, there were a lot of flowers.  


And yet, somehow, none of them held a candle to the guy strolling right beside him.  


Colin thwacked him gently on the arm. "Come on! Mrs. Martin's strawberry-rhubarb pie is the best!"  


Rubbing his arm, Ephram followed.  


******  
The End


End file.
